Dragon Ball Saiyan Pride
by Larxis
Summary: A young saiyan warrior named Ulkra is given a new assignment that will lead him down a path of conquest, duty, and revenge. Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan made story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei animation, Fugi TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.
**Chapter 1. A New Assignment**

A lone warrior looked out to a burning and ruined city. He heard no screams. This, to him, was a sign that he had done the job right. Slowly this warrior rose off the ground, ascending until he was above the destroyed metropolis. Raising his left hand he pressed a button on a device attached to the side of his head. A few characters and symbols popped up on the device's blue lens.

"Hmm... Looks like I missed a few," the young teenager smiled, "but not for long." He flew torwards the three small power levels that were displayed on his scouter. He was now grinning ear to ear. "Well looky here. One of them has a power level of two-hundred seventy two." The others he didn't care much for. They weren't even half as powerful as the first. 'To bad,' he thought to himself, 'this won't even be a real fight. However they all must die.'

Soon he was right behind the three fleeing natives. With a quick burst of speed he flew right between them, skidding to a stop a few yards in front of them. Slowly he turned around to see their horrified faces. They all looked the same, but maybe that was just him. After all he didn't really care what they looked like, just that they were dead. He looked at the three scaly, brown beings with a smirky grin.

"I'm curious was that your city I just got done destroying? I am so sorry I didn't realize that." he said sarcastically. Their faces quickly changed from that of fear to anger. This only made the young destroyer laugh. "Oh you should see your faces right now. If I didn't know better I would say you guys are thinking of killing me. Though you know you can't." He finished his laughing, and made a motion to wipe a nonexistent tear from his eye.

"You think you're funny do ya?" the one in the middle yelled at the lone warrior, who had noticed that that one had the higher power level. "Let us see how funny this IS!" All three of them thrust their palms forward gathering energy slowly then each firing a small ki blast at the killer of their people. A small explosion went off where the warrior stood. "I think... we... got him." panted the same lizard like native. All three of them felt exhausted from their attack. As the dust cleared from the blast only a small crater in the ground could be seen. "Whwhere did he go?" yelled the same being.

A bone chilling laughter came from above them. "You really thought that could kill me? Are you're brain cells as endangered as you're people? It doesn't matter," the warrior shouted down to them gathering energy in his raised left hand, "because I am personally going to welcome you to EXTINCTION!" With that said he threw his left palm forward, releasing a beam of energy about a foot wide at the last three people of this planet.

KABOOOM!

A large blast erupted as the beam collided with the ground. Bits of flesh rained down upon the young warrior. He flicked a glob of meat off his gray armor. He tapped another button on his scouter. There was some static then a voice came through.

"This is planet Vegeta. What have you to report?"

"This is Ulkra. I have just finished purging the planet Dakoosh. Awaiting reassignment."

"Well done Ulkra. Standby for new orders. You have done the saiyan race proud."

The young saiyan warrior, Ulkra, hovered down to the ground and crossed his arms. 'Wonder where they will be sending me next? Hope it is somewhere that will be more of a challenge than this dump.' He stared at the grotesque scene in front of him with disappointment. 'These last few were way to fragile for me to really enjoy myself.' Thinking over the last year he realized the only challenge he had was a few months after he landed. When an army of the planet's inhabitants had engaged him. The battle had lasted into the night and he had almost thought he was going to die. He felt adrenaline pump into his veins as his saiyan blood burned at the memory of that battle. That night, however, had a full moon. He never really remembered what happened. Just bits and pieces of him squashing the army in his Oozaru form. After that night there wasn't much left to destroy. What had taken the most time was trying to herd them all in to that last city as to get rid of them all at once. A plan that had mostly worked.

Ulkra reached into his saiyan armor and retrieved a remote. He pressed a button then waited a moment. Soon he heard it coming. Looking up he saw his space pod coming down in front of him and landing. The door to the small space vessel opened with a hiss. Ulkra climbed in and sat down waiting to hear back from planet Vegeta. He didn't have to wait long.

"Ulkra do you read me?" came a voice through his scouter. He pressed a button on the scouter to respond.

"This is Ulkra I read you. Where are you sending me?"

"Home. You are to return to Vegeta. The king requests your presence, and by request he means orders. Don't keep him waiting."

"On my way now," replied Ulkra as he pressed a few buttons in his space pod. The door closed, and the ship blasted out pass the atmosphere and into space. 'I can't imagine why King Vegeta would wish to see me. I haven't even been home in over four years.' He thought back to his last visit home.

He was only nine years old and had just returned from purging his first planet. He didn't get to see his parents. A saiyan adult had told him they had died in battle against an irregularly strong race, while trying to purge a planet. Ulkra had wanted to go purge the planet for revenge, but the saiyan informed him that another team had gone and finished the job.

Ulkra shook his head, 'None of that matters anymore. They died because they were weak. I, however, will become strong, stronger than them, stronger than any other saiyan.' The thought of being the strongest saiyan made his lips split into a grin. The grin stayed on his face as he pressed the hypersleep button. 'That would be glorious!' With that thought he fell into a deep sleep.

In what felt like hours, Ulkra awoke to the sound of a famenine robotic voice.

"Now approaching planet Vegeta. Hypersleep disengaged. Welcome home Ulkra."

"Oh shut the hell up," Ulkra yawned as he stretched his neck side to side, "I was having a decent dream." The space pod was shooting toward the surface of the planet. It landed on a pad that absorbed the force of the space pod. He opened the door and climbed out. He was greeted by a pair of being dressed in such a way that it symbolized them as some of the planet's scientists. "Can I help you?" he asked in a mildly annoyed tone. He always fell grumpy waking from hypersleep.

"Hello Ulkra, and welcome back my name is..."

"I don't care what you're called just tell me what you want," Ulkra snapped.

W...we...well we are suppose t...t...to fill a report on yo...your physical status," the scientist stuttered out. Afraid of angering the young saiyan any more he quickly pressed a button on his own scouter and read Ulkra's power level. "Power level of a little over thirty six hundred. Impressive." His colleague was tapping the information into an electronic pad. "And are you feeling alright? Anything out of the normal?" the scientist asked seeming to be over his fear of the youthful man in front of him.

"I feel fine. Now may I go before you make the mistake of pissing me off?"

The pair jumped at his hasty reply and nodded in fear. Without waiting for them to finally find their voice he flew off towards the royal castle. At the entrance to the throne room were a pair of saiyan clad in armor.

"State your name and business saiyan," ordered the saiyan on the right.

"Ulkra, I was told that the king has requested my presense," he replied.

"Ah Ulkra, you sure have grown some since you were last here," the saiyan on the left spoke. Ulkra looked at him and recognized him as the saiyan that told him of his parents. "Go on through he's expecting you." With that the two pushed the doors open.

This was the first time he had ever been inside the throne room. It was a lot larger than he thought it to be. He walked down a long red carpet that lead straight to the throne. Large stone columns stood in line parallel to the carpet. Behind the throne was a large mosaic window that cast different colored rays of light throughout the room. There were saiyans lined on each side of the carpet just before the set of steps that lead to the throne and the king who sat on it. When Ulkra reached the end of the carpet he knelt before his royal superior.

"Sire, it is I Ulkra. I have come to you as requested. What can I do for you my king." Ulkra had done his best to be respectful even though he had never been taught to speak in such a way. He could only hope it was enough, fore the king was known to kill the disrespectful.

"Ah, Ulkra I am pleased that you have come," the king rose as he spoke in his deep voice. His white chest plate had the symbol of saiyan royalty upon it. A red cape hung from his spaulders. His features were hard to discern due to the shadow cast from the window behind him. All Ulkra could see was his tall spiked hair and his goatee. "I have a very important mission for you."

"Name it your majesty and it shall be done." Ulkra responded again using words that he wasn't comfortable with.

"As you surely know we saiyans work for Lord Freiza. He has decided that my son, your prince, is to be moved off planet and into his employ. We cannot deny him or he may choose to make an example of our race." As King Vegeta said this he moved down the steps towards Ulkra. "However I will not send him alone. You and commander Nappa shall accompany him and follow his order like they were my own. Is this understood." This was not a question but a command. One that Ulkra had no choice but to accept. He had heard stories of this Freiza before when he was younger. The people of planet Vegeta feared this tyrant for some reason. A being that wouldn't even be bothered in the slightest by killing his own subordinates for just bringing him the wrong wine. However Ulkra also understood that only the toughest assignments were given directly from Freiza himself. A prospect that excited Ulkra greatly.

"I understand clearly my king."

* * *

Author's Note

Dear readers,

I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of Dragon Ball Saiyan Pride. I look forward to reading your reviews as well as answering any questions you may have. I will most likely answer questions through PM unless you all would like to see a Q and A bit at the end of the next chapter. I hope to have the next chapter out around the same time next week, though I won't make any promises. Hope to hear from you all soon.


End file.
